


Intimate

by ObjectHead (FleshRemembers)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshRemembers/pseuds/ObjectHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were feeling a little used by Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by Melanie Martinez's song 'Cake.'

You knew what this was. You weren’t naive; this was a fling, nothing more. Neither of you had time for a relationship; too busy, too many risks, too much to have to emotionally answer to someone else. You knew this, and respected it- you weren’t looking for anything either. But that didn’t mean he had to treat you like an object. The last few times you had mutual downtime, you both went along your usual custom of hooking up- but Jack had been acting differently the last few times. Usually he took his time, enjoying the physical intimacy. But lately it’s been rougher, more selfish, straight and to the point. No, you weren’t expecting a rose petal bed, but what he gave was now...lacking. You didn’t pay much mind at first- not every time is going to be mind blowing- but now you were starting to see a pattern.

This time started off like the others, him pushing you down on the bed lips on your neck, nipping at the pulse, hands moving your shirt out of the way. This was pleasurable, just not enough. You knew you had to say something. He probably doesn’t even realize what he’s doing, you figure.

You place a hand on his chest, pushing him slightly, “Wait, Jack, stop,” you say gently.

He stops, blue eyes meeting yours, slight confusion written on his features. “What’s wrong?” he asks, slightly huffy.

You weren’t really sure how to phrase it without hurting his pride. You wanted him to know what was going on, but didn’t want him to get defensive. “It’s just…don't you think the foreplay should be smoother? Maybe go on longer?” you try.

He looks at you for a moment, then gains a mocking grin. “What, are you going soft on me?” he says, before diving back to latch onto your now exposed shoulder. Great. He didn’t take you seriously. Letting off you, he sits up to remove his own shirt and unbuckle his pants. Looks like you need to just put your foot down.

Pulling out from under him, you sit up, looking him in the eye. “I'm serious, Jack. The last few times we were together, you just kinda,” you waved your hand, trying to find the right word, ”rushed through it. Everything was just Wham Bam Thank You Ma’am, and that was kinda…lame.” you finished weakly. You probably could have worded that better, but you assumed you got the point across.

Jack looked at you blankly, standing on his knees at the end of the bed, shirtless and pants open, hard dick poking out. You bit your lip. If this weren’t so awkward, this would be a very nice scene indeed.

The corner of his mouth turned up, a slight chuckle escaping him. You raised an eyebrow, about to ask him what was so funny, but he spoke first. “So, what, you think I’m going to fast, not paying you enough attention?” he asked, almost mockingly.

You blinked. “Well, yeah. We have plenty of time and each time you treat it like a quickie. There’s no intimacy.”

“What’s wrong with that? It’s not like were courting each other. It’s just a hook up.” His defenses are going up.

That bit a little. “Nothing, usually,” you say, putting your hands up in peace. “And yes- I know it’s a hook up. But does that mean it can’t be passionate or indulgent? For it to be like this every time gets tedious, Jack. I like it when we go slow, get built up…” you started to crawl down to him, meeting his chest and placing your hands on his face, a few fingers tracing his scarred lips. “Then it’s divine.”

Jack caught your hand, holding it lightly. You could tell he was thinking. And with a press of your hips, you could tell he still wanted you. You run your free hand through his white hair, and he leans into your touch.

“You’re right,” he sighs, kissing your fingers. “I have been a little too..eager lately. Let’s savor this time while we have it.” He lets go of your hand in favor of pulling your face closer, kissing you deeply. You open into the kiss, hand already in his hair pulling him closer, other hand gripping a belt loop and pulling his hips to yours. Your naked chests meet, and he groans at the friction.

Leading you backwards, you lay down on the bed, his arms enclosing you, all the while not breaking the kiss. It’s been awhile since you two kissed this deeply; it was pleasant.

His large hand moved to your chest, brushing over your nipple before pinching. You squeaked into his mouth, getting a deep chuckle out of him as he did it again. After a moment he switched to the other, as you broke the kiss to first breath, then to suck on his pulse point. He groaned, feeling your teeth occasionally graze his flesh.

Jack grinds his hips into yours, his hard cock pressing right against your warm center. A heat floods you, need for him to be inside you slowly becoming overwhelming. He does it again, and this time you remove your mouth from his neck to growl lowly in his ear.

He pulls you back into a kiss, tongue slipping into your mouth as his clothed hips glide against yours. Needing more contact, you reach down, slipping out of your pants but leaving the underwear on, then reach over and help Jack do the same. Clothed in nothing but thin undergarments, you could physically feel how excited you both were.

You pull him down flush against you, chest to chest. Your skin prickled, feeling electric in his touch. His calloused hands ran down your body, the rough texture dragging pleasantly over your goosebumps. Moving your hands down his back and over his chest, you feel the scars that you’ve come to know so well, loving the map that was his skin.

Breaking the kiss, you slip out of your underwear, and reach for Jack’s still clothed erection. He groans at the contact, and you can feel a damp spot forming on the front of his boxers.

Reaching down, Jack runs his fingers along your sex, making you shudder. He massages your opening, teasing you. You buck into his hand, but he pulls away from you, using his free hand to hold your hips down.

He resumes, gently rubbing you. In retaliation, you pull his waist band down, freeing his cock, and begin stroking in time with him.

“Oh, you cheeky thing,” he groans, a smile tugging at his mouth, brows knitting together in pleasure and in effort to not buck into your hand.

You make one last attempt at bucking before he finally slips a finger inside, You sigh. _Finally_.

Jack fingers you slowly, curling his fingers just the right way to get you going even more. When he adds a second finger, you’re ready for him to just fuck you. His teasing was driving you wild.

“Jack,” you moan. He nods, understanding. Removing his fingers, and you moving your hand, he takes off his boxers, and positions himself at your core. He leans in to kiss you, rubbing his tip at your entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asks, breathy.

“Yes,” you near pur.

Looking into you eyes, he enters you slowly, inhaling deeply when he bottoms out. You wrap your legs around his hips, hands move to his hair. He starts to move slowly at first, but gradually picks up speed, leaning his head down into the crook of your neck.

Each rock of his hips sends shivers down your spine, the feeling of his cock stretching you in just the right way. This is what you were wanting, what you needed.

The sound of slapping flesh, Jack’s breathing and occasional grunt after a particularly hard thrust resonate in your ears, only bringing you closer to the edge.

His rhythm begins to slip, and you know he’s close. Leaning into his ear, You whisper “Come on Jack, you’re almost there,” and tug his hair. This does it for him, and he empties himself out, moaning loudly into your shoulder.

Feeling the warmth of his release send you over the edge, throwing your head back in silent ecstasy. _Divine._

You lay together, still entwined for a moment, both catching your breath. Soon enough he pulls out, laying on his back beside you.

“Intimate enough for you?” he exhales.

You chuckle. “Yeah, that was a pretty good.”

You’re both quiet for a moment, enjoying the warm afterglow. You’re comfortable, but know you can’t stay. Neither of you wanted any questions, you decided at the beginning of this arrangement.

As you begin to get up, Jack interrupts. “Stay the night.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Are you sure? What if someone notices?”

He waves a hand dismissively. “Who cares at this point. It’s not exactly a secret that this stuff happens around here, and not just between us either.”

You consider it, then shrug. If he doesn’t care, then you don’t either. Why not.

Laying back down, you pull the covers over the both of you, sighing into the comfortable bed.

Rubbing his eyes, Jack mutters, “God, I’m tired after sex now. I’m getting too old.”

You snort. “Isn’t that a sign of a good lay, old man?”

He bats your arm, scoffing, as you laugh. Relaxing, you both begin to fall into a restful sleep, enjoying this small window of tranquility before tomorrow comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticisms welcomed!


End file.
